Coping
by delilah13407
Summary: This story is part of a series. Find out how Theresa copes with losing Fox to whitney. TheRox


Hi everybody. It's me again, with yet another story. I will work some more on 'Dying on the Inside,' and 'The One and Only,' but I really want to write this. This is going to be a series revolving around Theresa. In each of the stories in this series, something would have happened in Theresa's life (even if it doesn't on the show) and the story will show how she copes with it. Each story will show her coping in a different way, and these will be THEROX stories. In this story Theresa will have to cope with losing Fox to Whitney! Enjoy, and if you have any questions, please ask! Oh, and by the way, these are all short stories. R/R__

_COPING_

Looking at her ex-best friend in the arms of her ex-boyfriend made her sick. She had let him go, and now she would never get him back again. He was lost to her. She closed her window in an attempt to block out the sight in her front yard. Theresa turned on the radio to drown out the laughter that filled the air.

"Why, Fox, why?" She cried, unable to block out the joyful moment Fox and Whitney were having outside.

"Why what?" She turned around startled.

"Gwen, you scared me!"

"Theresa, what's wrong?"

"None of your business! You don't have to pretend to care!"

"Theresa, I may not be your best friend, but I do want to know what's making you so upset!"

"I love him, Gwen! I love him, and he's with her now!"

"Who, Fox?" Gwen asked.

Theresa slowly shook her head 'yes,' and turned away so Gwen didn't see the fresh tears cascading down her face.

"You're over Ethan? I mean, you're really over Ethan?" Gwen asked shocked.

"Yes Gwen, I've been over Ethan, but.....but it doesn't matter anymore! I'll never be happy! I'm doomed to be miserable and alone for the rest of my pathetic life!"

"Theresa, honey, that's not true! You and Fox can be together! You can be happy with him!"

"No, Gwen, I can't! Don't you get it, he's with Whitney now! It's over between us!"

"No, don't say that.....don't ever say that! You two can still be happy! You've finally let go of Ethan, and I'm not going to stand around and let you be miserable! I'm gonna help make things right with you and Fox! Theresa, I'm gonna help you!"

"Look, thanks for all your concern Gwen, but I don't think you can help me! I just have to let go of what I never had!"

"No, Theresa....."

"Please, please just go!"

Gwen gave Theresa one more sympathetic look, before slowly walking out of the room, making one vow that she would never break.

"I will bring you and Fox together Theresa, I swear it!"

Theresa just sat down, looking out the window at the snowball fight the two lovebirds were having. The tears continued to stream down her face, and she knew what she had to do.

"I don't need Fox, or anybody else for that matter! I don't need anybody to make me happy! I have to let go of him, even though he was never mine to begin with." She slowly stood up, walking out of the room, closing the door tightly behind her. "I just hope Gwen isn't up to no good trying to bring Fox and I together!" She said quietly.

As she was about to reach for the front door, it swung open. She moved back quickly, as not to get hit by it. In ran Fox chasing Whitney, both were screaming, laughing, having fun. Things that Theresa couldn't remember doing, it had been so long. She couldn't remember the last time that she had gone around, without a care in the world.

Walking out the door, she stood straight, head up high, she wasn't about to let them tarnish her pride. Hearing somebody walk up behind her, she slowly turned around seeing Gwen!

"Gwen, I thought you left!"

"I did, but then I came back! I want to help you and Fox get back together!"

"Gwen, no! I am not getting back together with him! I have to cope with the fact that he's with Whitney!" She said, quickly walking away, not once looking back at the life she once knew.

She left. She left to make a new life elsewhere. She had nothing with her, except the clothes on her back. It would be easier this way. If she had nothing from her old life, it'd be easier to make a new life. Nothing would remind her of what she had lost, and she'd prefer it that way.

Five years ago, Theresa had left Harmony, Maine, and entered Las Angeles, California. She had somewhat moved on, and started over, but a piece of her would always remain with him. _Fox_ _Crane._

She didn't know what happened with Fox and Whitney. She wasn't sure if they were married, engaged, split up. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to know.

Returning home from walking the dog, Theresa unlocked the door, and walked into her house. It was homey, but it wasn't the same as her home in Harmony. LA could never be the same as Harmony, but it was a nice place to live.

Before she could read her mail, the doorbell rang. Walking to the door, she looked out the window, and was shocked at who she saw. Opening the door, the person on the other side pulled her in for a hug.

"Gwen.....it's been a long time!"

"Five years to be exact!"

"What on Earth are you doing here?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well, Theresa, I have a good reason for being here. I made you a promise five years ago....." She started.

"Gwen....."

"Remember, I swore to you that I would bring you and Fox together?"

"Yes, I remember, but....."

"And I don't intend on breaking that promise!"

"Gwen, stop! I have coped with the fact that Fox and Whitney are together. And in a way, I'm still coping. I'm still trying to move on, but I'm doing it.....slowly!"

"Well, I'm glad you haven't completely coped yet, cause that'll mean this is all hopeless!" Theresa heard his familiar voice.

Turning around, she was met by the eyes of the man she thought she had lost forever.

"Fox....."

"I am so sorry for what has happened!" He cut in.

She closed her eyes to be sure that she wasn't dreaming. He was here. He was really here.

"As you can see Theresa, I have made good on my promise!" Gwen spoke up, before walking out of the house.

Fox slowly walked over to her, and pulled her into a loving, passionate, sweet kiss.

"I'm never letting you go again! You're never gonna have to cope with me being with anybody else!" He promised her.

_The end_

Thank you all for reading, and hopefully enjoying. Tell me what you think. And do you want me to add another story to this series. Please reply


End file.
